Mi adorable homicida
by Kuromi Ikki
Summary: (AU) Levi es un agente asignado a un caso muy particular, nunca pensó que eso lo llevara a que un mocoso se lo acabara follando, ni mucho menos a desarrollar 'Síndrome de estocolmo" Y es que el amor se encuentra en los lugares más raros ¿No?...Pero, aquel muchacho de ojos raros que persigue, causante de tantos asesinatos...no es exactamente lo que aparenta. Ereri/Riren, lemon.
1. Jäger

Bonjour mes amours. c;

**Notas:** Soy Kuromi, y para este hallowen, les traigo la cosa más bizarra que ha podido pasar por mi cabeza. Este fic lo eh sacado de una serie de imágenes que vi en Tumblr, y también del cómic J.T.H.M.

Espero que les guste y que no me juzguen tanto, si les agrada el concepto déjenme un RW, si no también acepto jitomatasos (?) ;33;

**Advertencia**: Hoy,no. Lemon mas adelante -Casi-violación- . Palabras groseras.

**Pareja**: Ereri/Riren. Ambas. -No es que se turnen, ni nada por el estilo-

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Varios argumentos y diálogos son pertenecientes al cómic "Johnny The Homicidal maniac" de Jhonen Vasquez.

* * *

"La atracción mental es mucho mas fuerte que la física, de una mente no te liberas ni cerrando los ojos"

.

**Conociendo al protagonista**

**Nombre**: Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille.

**Nacionalidad de Origen:** Francesa.

**Edad:** 34 años.

**Peso:** 65 kg.

**Altura**: 160 cm.

**Debilidad en batalla**: Ninguna, por ahora.

**Nombrado el mejor y más fuerte recluta de la humanidad.**

**.**

**.**

Diciembre del 2012; El primer asesinato conocido de un loco que juega a ser el nuevo Jack el destripador.

Desde febrero de este año me han asignado su caso. Porque al parecer todos los demás se cagan en los pantalones al escuchar de eso;

Asumimos que un hombre, ha matado, descuartizado y desfigurado a aproximadamente unas 50 personas, un maldito asesino en serie.

En realidad no se la razón para que todos piensen que es algo tan extraño, es decir, con las cosas que vivimos y vernos a diario, no es gran cosa.

Lo "terrorífico" de este caso, podrían ser dos cosas;

Primera: el hecho de que no deja pista alguna, ni tampoco deja ningún patrón. No sabemos si es de María o Sina de Sina o Rose. Podría venir de cualquier lugar, podría matar en cualquier lugar.

Segunda: Lo que hace con sus victimas, si ya bien eh mencionado que los descuartiza lo mas bizarro de todo es que se los come. Si, se los come. Hemos encontrado cuerpos abiertos del torso y con varios órganos internos con mordidas, humanas según los forenses.

En conclusión sufre de una enfermedad mental, o simplemente es un hijo de puta.

¿Quién mierda se llevaría la carne llena de microbios a la boca?, ¿Quién mordería un puto cuerpo en putrefacción?

Solo un puto loco.

La única que conozco que lo ah llegado a ver es Annie Leonhard, pero ella…Nadie esperaba que terminara así, era una de las mas valientes y buenas reclutas del cuartel, la numero 4 en su división a mi parecer, por lo que quiso ir sola a buscarlo…Y lo encontró.

No sabemos que paso, confiábamos en la fuerza y técnicas de Annie, incluso respetamos su decisión de ir sola, además que por el punto que según los registros el asesino nunca había dañado a una mujer, Annie fue la primera. Cuando llegamos a la escena ella estaba en el piso con heridas en todo el cuerpo…lo más sorprendente para muchos, fue que la encontramos llorando.

Fue llevada al hospital casi de inmediato, callo en un coma increíble, los doctores lo llaman "cristalización'', la temperatura de su cuerpo baja como en un hipotermia, pero ella no muere, incluso sus extremidades se volvieron mas rígidas, no pudieron poner el suero intravenoso en ella por que dijeron que seria como tratar de atravesar cristal, lo curioso es que sus defensas no bajan, como si estuviese dormida. Un caso único.

Ackerman, otra de las mas buenas reclutas, yo diría que la primera en su división, también ah sido postulante para el caso, pero con el temor de que acabe de en las mismas condiciones que Leonhard, se desecho su postulación tan rápido como se propuso. Ackerman vale 100 cabezas de nuestro armamento no se puede dar el lujo de que dar en un coma extraño.

Volviendo con el asesino, No sabemos nada de él, excepto de lo que Annie había investigado antes, cosas como; Que es varón, menor de 20, con una grave enfermedad mental, y que mata a golpes. Solo una vez encontramos un cuerpo en condiciones diferentes, estaba decapitado en el mas perfecto de los cortes, como si lo hubiese hecho a guillotina, su cabeza la encontramos días después, estaba total y asquerosamente irreconocible, los forenses dijeron que fue aplastado múltiples veces, tal ves a pisoteadas.

La verdad a mi no me da miedo, incluso lo hayo interesante, digo ¿Quién pensaría que un mocoso podría realizar tantos y tantos asesinatos sin ser descubierto por nosotros, el mas grande equipo S.A.W.T.?

Nos dividimos en tres ramas; la estacionaria, que se encarga de dar provisiones, hay también albergan a doctores y científicos.

La militar, unas ratas cobardes, podría decirse que ellos se encargan de tomar la responsabilidad en todos los casos, aunque para ellos no hay otra solución mas simple y efectiva que las palabras ''condena de muerte''. Cuando atrape al chico ellos querrán darle muerte de la manera mas inmediatamente posible, también ellos son los que deben tomar decisiones en ámbito político, o eso dicen, ya que con algunas monedas, su punto de vista puede cambiar antes que cante un gallo.

Nosotros la rama de reconocimiento, nos encaramos de misiones a campo abierto. Nosotros somos los primeros en morir. Nos asignan las más peligrosas misiones, como podrían ser ir a la guerra o ejecutar a un influyente político, o como ahora; Atrapar a un homicida maniaco.

.

He tomado el caso a voluntad propia, repito, me interesa. Cuando ese chiquillo caiga en mi treta ya lo entre encadenado a un poste en medio de un salón en donde le aplicare la más considerable de las golpizas que eh dado:

Le daré una patada en la cara sacándole uno o dos dientes después le pateare en las costillas múltiples veces, hasta que sus pulmones queden vacios, empezara a jadear y ¿Por qué no otra patada en el rostro? Tal vez le pise la cabeza como lo hizo él con aquel cuerpo. Ese será su castigo, le mancillaré tanto que no podrá ni siquiera ponerse de pie. Le haré sufrir el dolor de su muerte en vida. Por que si, ya estoy dando por hecho que le atrapare.

.

.

Me eh desperdiciado tres jodidas cuartas de mi vida. La escuela, la carrera de criminología y psicología, todo el puto entrenamiento policiaco, el estúpido esfuerzo que pase para entrar en S.W.A.T, todo se va ir a la mierda por este caso.

Después de casi un mes, no eh avanzado nada.

Casi no eh dormido ni comido por estar tan metido en esto, puedo sentir las malditas bolsas debajo de mis ojos, me tiraría tiro si no me hubiese me hubiese metido a bañar hace unos momentos,

Ahora mismo, estoy viendo un mapa con los asesinatos del mocoso de mierda marcados en alfileres, tratando de encontrar por más mínimo patrón…

NADA, MALDITA SEA, NADA.

La maldita frustración empieza a dominar mi mente pensando que ahora, en algún lugar, ese maldito puede estar matando a otra persona inocente, joder. El debería estar aquí conmigo, mientras le torturo mentalmente de la manera más bizarra posible, jodiendole el puto cerebro.

Por que en mi opinión la manera más efectiva de disciplina, es el dolor. Y ese chiquillo requiere de mucha, mucha disciplina.

Sigo observando el mapa…JODER

Lo sabía.

No es por egocentrismo, pero por algo eh de ser apodado "El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad" Aunque claro, no solo soy el mas fuerte; Me pulido tanto física y mentalmente.

Eh encontrado una mierda de pista, pero es algo.

En Maria, en el barrio de Shinganshina, muy lejos de Trost donde fue el primer asesinato, podría estar el mocoso, el asesino.

**_Te encontré._**

.

.

Febrero 28 del 2013.

Hemos preparado la trampa; mi escuadrón, ha cubierto cada lado de este pueblo, preparándonos para lo peor. Tenemos que reducir en campo de búsqueda, hemos pedido permiso al gobernador de el estado de Maria para poder revisar las casas, claro si los dueños nos lo permiten, no queremos que nos demanden por un allanamiento de morada. Lo hemos logrado, hemos reducido el campo de búsqueda en casi un 60% en comparación al inicial, un temor crece en mí, tal vez aquí no es el paradero del chico, pero mi instinto aun me dice que lo es.

— ¡HEY!—Llamo al equipo que comando, con el paso de los años se ha ido reduciendo al punto que ahora son solo cuatro personas las que conforman mi escuadrón.

— ¡Señor! —Aparecen dando el saludo apropiado

—Hay que dividirnos, Petra ve con Auruo, Eld ve con Gunter— Ordeno, suponiendo que será mejor que no fueran solos si es que llegan a encontrar al asesino. — Recorran esas dos calles, yo iré por esta otra—

—Señor… ¿Usted va ir solo? —Dice la única mujer del equipo

—Sí—asiento rápido— Si pasa algo sabré manejarlo solo, no te preocupes, soy lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarme solo. O es que ¿Acaso lo dudas? —

— ¡No! — Niega con los colores subidos al rostro, supongo que de vergüenza—Perdone, yo…yo no desconfió de usted-

—Me alegra saber eso, Petra. Ahora divídanse. —

— ¡Si, señor!-Todos salen hacia el lugar indicado. —

Por mi cuenta eh llegado a una calle asquerosa, evidentemente pobre, siento un vacio en el estomago, supongo que es el temor a lo desconocido, o a este puto asco de lugar.

Aparentemente todas las casa están deshabitadas; Una llama peculiarmente mi atención; Una casona fea, con un jardín con el pasto visiblemente quemado y pedazos de tierra en donde parece que ni siquiera los animales ponzoñosos quisieran pararse, el lugar tiene pinta de abandonado desde hace aproximadamente mas de 10 años, es una casa pequeña, un piso, dudo que de mas de unas 2 habitaciones, dos ventanas enfrente con pedazos de madera atravesados formando una ''x'', la puerta con múltiples grafitis en los que destaca un dibujo de una llave.

Casi por inercia me acerco a ella, como si alguien me llamase desde dentro.

El vació en mi estomago vuelve, tengo la sensación que alguien me observa desde esas ventanas sin cristal. Todavía es de día, el sol y la claridad me dan un poco de confianza en buscar el timbre.

A lado de la puerta hay un numero, el numero de residencia, curiosamente es el numero 777. Toco el timbre, mi cara no muestra temor, todo lo contrario. Refleja la seguridad que tengo en mi mismo en la más fría mueca monótona.

El timbre sueña. Un extraño timbre, cómo ese de las casas antiguas.

Pasan dos o tres minutos, pero nadie abre. Tal vez enserio esta casa esta abandonada.

Pero no, algo me dice que alguien me observa con una mirada fija y atenta, casi puedo sentir sus ojos al frente de mi, la paranoia hace algo que nunca había pasado por mi cabeza, se aloja en mi cuerpo. Estoy empezando a sentir la respiración jadeante de alguien en mi nuca, y esa mirada se hace cada vez más penetrante.

Vuelvo a tocar el timbre.

Esta vez la puerta se abre. Se asoma del interior un chiquillo, trae puesto una sudadera negra con la capucha puesta, esta le cubre los ojos hasta la punta de la nariz, delgado, con un pantalón marrón ajustado, descalzo, de mediana estatura, posiblemente unos 10 centímetros más alto que yo

— ¿S-Si?, ¿Q-Qué que pasa? —Pregunta. Sí, es un chiquillo. Tiene la voz demasiado fina como para ser un adulto, podría estar rayando al auge de la adolescencia, quizá unos 16 o 17 años de edad.

—Que curiosa casa tienes — Dije pretendiendo que no lo escuchase — Que curioso es este numero — Señale el 777— Pensé que esta porquería estaba deshabitada, ¿Sientes vergüenza de la mierda en donde vives y por eso no me has abierto cuando eh tocado la primera vez? — Digo con autoridad y el chico muerde su labio nervioso.

— ¿A q-que viene? ¿A quien busca? — Dice con visibles nervios alojados en el de pies a cabeza, frunzo el seño.

—Tengo permiso del estado de Wall María, necesito revisar tu casa. —

El chico abre la boca como si estuviese impresionado, casi puedo ver su expresión debajo de la capucha, sin embargo…

— ¿Por qué? — Su voz sonó diferente, evidentemente un poco mas grave y a la vez también un poco quebrada, como si quisiera llorar o reír

—Esas son cosas que no deberían interesarle a los niños. ¿Me dejaras entrar o no? —

— ¿Por qué? — Repitió — ¿Por qué debería revisar mi casa? —

—Si te interesa tanto saberlo, te lo diré, no me gusta echarle mierda a la gente; Es relacionado con los numerosos asesinatos en el país ¿Lo has oído, verdad? —

El chico soltó una carcajada apretándose el estomago, como si hubiese dicho el puto chiste mas gracioso de este mundo, se reincorporo y dijo: —Ah, solo es eso…— ¿Solo eso? Pensé. — ¿Sabe? — Dirijo su vista al numero a un lado de la puerta — El 777 es el numero del paraíso — Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia a mí— Pero le aseguro señor, que aquí es el infierno.

Acabando esa frase el mocoso me extendió un pedazo de hoja que había sacado de su bolsillo, la abrí y pude observar su particular letra, era muy extraña, y de seguro difícil de hacer, el papel decía:

**_"No, yo te encontré a ti."_**

— ¿Qué mierda es…?—

No pude acabar la oración, sentí un pedazo de tela presionar fuertemente contra mi cara y después; nada.

Negro.

.

.

Luego de no se cuanto tiempo abrí los ojos, el olor tan peculiar del cloroformo con el que ese mocoso de mierda me drogo, seguía teniendo efecto en mi cuerpo.

Parpadee numerosas veces tratando de enfocar alguna imagen, no tuve éxito, la presión alrededor de la cabeza me hizo dar cuenta que estaba vendado, eso mejor que haber quedado ciego por algún efecto secundario, obviamente .

Trate de mover mis manos, aunque sabia que era muy probable que se encontraran en la misma condición que mis ojos, y era cierto, no solo eran mis ojos, también los pies, boca y las manos se me hallaban atadas.

Tenía un jodido frio, podía sentirlo hasta los malditos huesos. Era el ambiente en el que me encontraba, como si se tratase de una bodega de una carnicería, estaba totalmente helado.

—Hace dos días — Escuche la voz del niñato, esta seguía un poco grave, pero esta vez también era un poco rasposa— ¡HACE DOS DÍAS UN PUTO PERRO CHIHUAHUA ME SIGUIÓ! — "_¿Qué mierda?" _— ÉL PENSÓ QUE NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA O ALGO, ¡PERO EL LO SABIA! ¡YA LO SABIA TODO! CARAJO— Grito histérico. — Tú…— Su voz sonó mas cerca a mi rostro, sin embargo no pude escuchar sus pasos acercándose— Tú vienes aquí porque ese jodido perro te envió ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD? —

—Además —Continuo— Dices que el número de afuera es "curioso", TE DEBERÍA DAR MIEDO, JODER. Pero claro la puta sangre nunca se queda del mismo color, siempre cambia a marrón cuando se seca, ¡Debería quedarse roja!, pero solo se puede quedar así si esta fresca, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es mantener la pared húmeda con este calor? ¡No, claro que no! .

Quería responderle, pero el trapo en mi boca me impedía hablar y un poco respirar, el efecto del adormecimiento ya se había ido por completo de mi cuerpo, maldita sea, y aun así me sentía impotente, vulnerable, expuesto a lo que ese loco me hiciera.

— ¿Quieres decir algo? — Me interrogó con un tono más calmado, al tener mis ojos vendados, tenía todos los otros sentidos afilados, el oído y el tacto, sentí cara contra mi cuello, y su cabeza acomodándose en mis hombros, que asco. —Te pregunte algo, dime, ¿Quieres decirme algo? —

Resistí las ganas de usar la fuerza que todavía conservaba| y darle un golpe con la única parte que tenia libre, la cabeza. Pero me limite a tragar saliva y asentir. Rápidamente pude sentir la venda desapareciendo de mi boca, y su cabeza alejándose de mi cuerpo.

—Tú eres el puto asesino. — Digo y aunque creaba desasosiego de la respuesta, prácticamente estaba escupiendo cada palabra con desagrado y rencor, lo decía con burla ante la posibilidad que no lo fuera, era realmente ridícula otra posibilidad considerando las circunstancias — Dime tu jodido nombre para que lo pueda grabar en mi puta lista de "Personas que yo mismo las llevare al infierno" —

Otra carcajada se hizo presente — HAHAHA, ¿Qué no te lo había dicho ya? ¡Este es el infierno! — Gritó entre risas — Pero si quieres saber mi nombre, te lo diré con mucho— hizo una pausa, y esta vez si pude escuchar sus pisadas aproximándose a mí y también unos rechinidos, de seguro el piso será de madera. Sentí más frio, como si la presencia que se me acercaba fuera un maldito cubo de hielo, otra vez, lo sentí acunándose entre mi cuello, se acerco a mi oreja y continúo: — Me llamo Eren Yaeger. —

Ese nombre me hizo sentir un escalofrió que me recorrió la parte de la baja de mi espalda y toda la columna vertebral, hasta pude sentir cada bello de mi cuerpo erizándose, si no mal recuerdo "Eren" significaba "Santo" o "Sabio" y "Yaeger" se parece a 'Jäger' que…

—…Que significa "cazador" —

¿Que mierda?

.

.


	2. Das stärkste

Gute Nacht~ (눈_눈 )

**Notas:** Me tarde mucho ;n; tuve un bloqueo en mi otra historia y no tuve tiempo de escribir aquí, pero bueno sha paso :3. Escribí esto en dos partes, pensé que les agobiaría por que era muy largo a mi parecer, así que lo partí (¿) Como sea, si les parece corto díganme y subo la otra parte de inmediat

**Aclaraciones:** Si recuerdan, por los últimos episodios del anime, Eren es un poco… sádico (?), cuando dice cosas como "Comer, destruir, matar" basado a esa personalidad escribí esto, por lo que muchos de los diálogos son bastante fuera de lugar.

Las palabras destacadas a lo largo del capitulo, son del doblaje de la canción "Trick or Treat" de Rin&Len Kagamine, la encontré en el canal de youtube de "Nea906090", por si gustan oírla. c:

**El punto:** Aquí Eren Yaeger es la combinación de Shinji Ikari, Hulk y el sombrero loco. xD

Si están de acuerdo con todas estas weas, les invito a leer :D

Disfruteeen~

* * *

.

.

**◊Se esconde, se esconde…◊**

—…Que significa "cazador" — Completo el mocoso. Maldita sea, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso él puede leer mis pensamientos o alguna mierda?—Yo no puedo leer tus pensamientos. — Rió de nuevo, esta bien lo admito, me está dando un poco de miedo esta situación, al fin de cuentas soy humano. —

— ¿Qué mierda eres? — Gruñí

—"El puto asesino" Tú lo dijiste ¿no? Pero…Te equivocas, yo no soy ningún homicida. —

— ¿Entonces me drogaste, amarraste, y vendaste para decirme que no lo eres?, ah, lo hubieses dicho antes, y yo aquí haciéndome la idea equivocada, pero que tonto soy, obviamente un niño no podría hacer todo esto… ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? —

—No, muy por el contrario, pienso que eres muy inteligente, eres la tercera persona que viene a visitarme. — Oí su voz más lejos de mí… ¡¿Tercera?! — Lo que pasa es que yo no soy el tipo de asesino que tú esperabas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Quienes fueron las otras dos? —

—Cuando un humano, pierde su humanidad… ¿Sigue siendo humano? No, ya no lo son. Yo solo me deshago de recipientes que se ven como personas, pero por dentro son monstruos. —

—Maldita sea, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Fruncí el seño. De inmediato sentí unas manos alrededor de mi nuca y la presión en mis sienes desapareció, me había quitado la tela que me impedía ver.

◊**…En la profunda niebla…**◊

Parpadee numerosas veces intentando acostumbrarme a la luz, o mas bien la poca que existía, solo era un foco iluminando la habitación, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, como la cliché escena de terror, yo y la silla donde estaba atado, estábamos situados en el medio de la luz de ese foco, el piso como supuse era de madera, vieja y gastada al parecer, no podía ver mucho de la decoración de la casa y dude que seguía siendo de día, no había ninguna puta ventana que me permitiese ver hacia afuera. Busque al maldito con la mirada pero no se encontraba en mi campo de visión.

—Observa— Me tiro unos periódicos al piso, desde una esquina en la obscuridad.

En los diarios había fotos de decapitados, personas partidas a la mitad, sin extremidades, sin piel, todas ellas que habían sufrido una muerte horrible. Malditos periódicos amarillistas.

— ¿Me estas presumiendo esto? — Escupo — ¿Tú también hiciste esto?

—…No me jodas — Sentí su mirada mas afilada, inclusive sin saber donde estaba, su tono de nuevo cambio, se volvió mas rasposo y pude adivinar el odio en sus palabras, como si hubiese dicho la blasfemia mas grande del mundo—…Yo no mato personas, te lo digo otra vez, yo me deshago de los malditos bastardos que hacen este tipo de cosas. —

Y ahí un dato interesante, lo había visto en el reporte e investigación de Leonhard, desde que ese niño de mierda había empezado a matar, el crimen general bajo drásticamente; llegando Mismo Rank de homicidios y criminalidad 1 de cada 100 mil habitantes del país.

Como si de un momento a otro, los delincuentes tuvieran miedo de algo, de algo más imponente que la policía, el ejército, S.W.A.T., o cualquier otra agencia.

A lo que le tenían miedo… ¿Era a él?

¿Realmente ese mocoso hizo todo eso?

—Si, lo hice yo. —

◊**…una voz que hace enloquecer.** ◊

—Joder, ¿Cómo mierda haces eso? —

— ¿Qué? —

—Lees mi mente, lo se imbécil. —

— Yo no puedo hacer eso, es metafísicamente imposible y realmente horrible. Uhg…Imagina los problemas que habría si una persona supiera todo lo que piensas. Yo solo veo a las personas como un libro abierto y se leer bastante bien. —

Volví la vista al piso— ¿Como puedo asegurarme que todos eran gente que debía morir?, ¿Y si tu los mataste como tienes el derecho de llamarlos 'bastardos'? , Solo eres un imbécil tratando de ser héroe ¿Si sabias quien hizo todo eso por que no solo llamaste a la puta policía y ya? —

—No soy una mala persona. —

—No niñato, tú ni siquiera eres persona. —

—Eres muy valiente…Así no habla quien esta en tu situación, ni mucho menos apunto de morir. —

◊ **No dudes, no dudes.** ◊

— ¿Me vas a matar? —

—Todavía no lo decido bien, pero aún así, piensa en la mejor de tus posibilidades. —

— ¿Me vas a matar rápido? —

No me contesto, lo escuche caminando alrededor de mi en las orillas de la habitación donde no esta iluminado y finalmente se detuvo cuando estaba atrás de mí. Envidie a los búhos o la maldita niña de esa película de los 70, quería mover mi cabeza 360 grados para verlo, pero solo pude mirar sus manos de reojo sobre mis hombros.

—Tienes mucha presión. — Empezó a mover sus palmas sobre alrededor de mi cuello dando un masaje, claro que yo me revolví en mi silla negándome el contacto de esas manos que aun con la camisa puesta sentía heladas.

—No te voy a hacer nada, no tienes por que sentir temor— Intento calmarme

—No tengo miedo, no quiero que me toque un hijo de puta como tú. —

—Pero yo si quiero tocarte, me gustas. —

◊**En las entrañas de este interminable bosque, adéntrate**◊

—Oh, vaya, ¿te gusto?, lo que me faltaba, ¿te gusto? ¿Para que? — Retiro sus manos de mi cuerpo, para mi alivio, y se coloco enfrente hacia mí, todavía tenia la capucha puesta, la misma ropa. Se sentó en posición de loto frente a la silla donde estaba

—"Hay personas que me gustan para quererlas, otras para follar y volar a París entre sus piernas, otras que me gustan para hablar de sentimientos, otras para verlas reír, otras para abrazarlas, otras para que me escuchen, otras para contarnos cosas grandes...—

Se quito la gorra de la sudadera, pude observar por primera vez su rostro, realmente me sorprendió, tenia las facciones finas, su cabello era de color marrón brillante, bien cuidado, su rostro no tenia ninguna imperfección típica de su edad, la nariz respingada, y sus ojos…

Nunca había visto ojos tan raros. Ni jamás de ese color. _Dorados_. Un tanto afilados, pero malditamente grandes para su rostro, lo hacían ver menor a de lo que primera vez pensé. Se veía…¿Tierno?, el mocoso era atractivo, claro destacando el hecho que fuera un jodido criminal mutilador.

—…Pero tú —Continuo— Tú, amor, tú me gustas para todo. '' … Eso lo eh leído en un libro —Me sonrió orgulloso, como si fuese un niño d años

◊**Deprisa, deprisa**◊

— ¿Y a que viene eso conmigo? —Arrugue las cejas — No creo que me hagas alguna cursilería como abrazarme o hablarme de sentimientos ahora, ¿Qué ganas con decírmelo?

Hizo un puchero, como todo ser infantil o con retaso mental que creo que es, — ¿No lo entiendes?, Me gustas. —

—Hay algo que no consideraste imbécil, primero; No soy gay, si no te diste cuenta, soy hombre y tú también. Segundo: No soy pederasta, te doblo la puta edad, estúpido, podría ser tu padre. Tercero: El menos importante, es solo un detalle, pero yo no salgo con putos maníacos. —

—Oye creo que serias mas lindo si dejaras esa mirada de amargado. —

— ¿Lindo? ¿Yo?, definitivamente sufres alguna enfermedad mental ¿Verdad?, No importa cuanto intentes revolverme las ideas no me voy a confundir ni agobiarme mentalmente, lo único que me interesa de esta noche, es que te encontré. Encontré al maldito causante. —

**◊Si no te apuras te arrepentirás de perder la ocasión ◊**

Suspiro— Definitivamente Annie era más divertida. —

— ¿Annie? ¿Annie Leonhardt? —

—La misma. —Sonrió— Ella sí me seguía el juego, o ahora que lo pienso bien, solo me ignoraba… eso era cruel. —

— ¿Cruel? ¿Qué no fuiste tú quien la puso en coma? ¿Y ella es cruel?

—Coma… ¡¿eh?! —Ladeo la cabeza y abrió la boca.

—Si, en coma, su cuerpo no resistió más, la encontramos en un estacionamiento llamando a su padre con el cuerpo lleno de heridas —

—…Que tonta. — Dijo haciendo una mueca

— ¿Disculpa? —

—Es cierto que peleamos, pero yo no fui quien la puso en ese estado. Yo nunca lastimaría a alguien que me ayudó… —

— ¿Te ayudó? — Ni yo mismo pude reconocer mi voz flaqueando de asombro. Fui incrédulo de lo que contó en el momento…

◊ **No dudes, no dudes**◊

—Si— Respondió mas no me concentré en su afirmación — Así que en coma…— Continuó poniendo una mano en su mentón dejando caer de golpe su cabeza en ella, para después abrazarse a si mismo cubriendo su cabeza con sus rodillas. — Así no me vas a servir de nada, maldita rubia. — murmuro.

No, de verdad, no podía confiar en sus palabras, Leonhardt era realmente una soldado sin mancha, quizá tuvo sus problemas al tener que hacer trabajo en equipo, pero no era de las que traicionaban, pero sobretodo, eso significaba que podía llegar fácilmente a gente de nuestro Rank, que alguien le ayudo desde adentro…O acaso, ¿eran varias personas? …

— ¿De que forma? ¡¿De que maldita forma fue la en la que le ayudo?! —grito.

El maldito se reincorporo como si nada hubiese pasado —Es complicado. — Dijo— Tengo televisión, ¿Has visto el comercial donde a la familia le da diarrea?, ¡me cago de risa cada vez que lo veo! O si prefieres podemos ver una pelicu-

—Estoy cooperando maldito mocoso, al menos podrías en que te ayudo esa malparida—

—Que tierno eres…No entiendo mucho tu idea de "cooperar"… pero bien supongo, te lo diré. — Tomo aire e hizo una pausa — Había mordidas en el cuerpo ¿No? —

— Así es. —Afirmo rápido.

— Cada una son mías, por lo que tienen mi ADN. —

—…— Si, eso era por lo mas obvio, pero…aún teniendo esa muestra, se considero inútil. Ya que con los registros dentales, prácticamente solo encontramos mierda.

—Si tienen mi ADN, ¿Cómo no pudieron relacionar ese dato tan importante con ninguna persona en los registros? —Su maldita sonrisa burlesca me indicaba otra cosa, como si quisiera que yo completara lo que trataba de decir, era claro, si no había registros, si había sido ayudado desde adentro…

—Leonhardt... —

—Bingo. — Y otra vez la sonrisa, que parecía haber sido sacada del puto gato Cherise, apareció de nuevo—Es como si le estuvieses hablando a un fantasma ahora mismo, no, más bien a una pared. Yo no existo. No en este país. No en ningún dato. Nada confirma mi existencia. —

**◊Acércate sin miedo.◊**

—Esa maldita perra… —dije musitando.

—No le llames así, tenia su encanto, y era buena en la cama. —

— ¿Te acostaste con ella? ¿Así era como conseguías que te ayudara? —

—Nop. Ella aceptó por otra razón, pero si dices que ha caído en coma significa que había obtenido lo que buscaba, lamentablemente no pudo soportarlo, pero a la primera pregunta mi respuesta es "si". —

— ¿Cómo mierda hiciste que te ayudara? ¿Quién fue la otra persona que mencionaste? ¿Soportar qué carajo? —

—Estas haciendo muchas preguntas, si te las contesto no te podre dejar ir. —

— ¿Me dejaras libre después de toda esta mierda? —

—Me molesta tu actitud. — Afiló la mirada, y sus malditos e inhumanos ojos se centraron en los míos, su mirada me perturbaba y lo hacia demasiado. Joder ¿Estaba temblando?, maldita sea…

**◊ ¡Que se aproxima ya la diversión! ◊**

—Lamento decirte que yo siempre soy así. — Volví a gruñir, aparatando mi mirada de la suya, incapaz de soportarla.

—No te sientas importante, me disgusta que hables como si fueses la gran cosa. Si no hubieses sido tú el que vino a buscarme, seria otra persona con la que estuviera teniendo esta conversación, tú ahora no eres más que un peón para mí, pudo ser Eld, Aurou, Petra o Gunter, incluso esa chica alta que no vino contigo ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Hanji?, o Quiza otra buena opción hubiera sido Irvin, o Mobilit, o Nabana, Mike… —

Sentí que se me desorbitaban los ojos de tan abiertos que estaban, ¿Escuché bien?, por todos los dioses de todas las malditas religiones que no sea así, ¿Cómo supo en nombre de casi todos mis correligionarios? ¿Leonhardt le dijo?, no, aún si ella supiera quienes forman la tropa, es imposible que adivinara que me pasaron su caso, y a quienes iba a escoger para acompañarme…

**◊Una fragancia acanelada te comenzará a invadir ◊**

— ¡Puede escoger a cualquier perso-! —Paro su histeria de golpe, y se levanto poniendo una mano en su mentón y mirándome fijamente, lo que hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera de nuevo la columna vertebral. — Pude escoger a cualquiera**, **pero tú me llamaste la atención. Yo te escogí a ti entre todos. Yo quise que tú vinieras, quería hablar contigo, saber como era tu voz, como reaccionarias a las cosas que te dijera o hiciera…Yo quería que tú fueras mi presa, Rivaille. —

A esta altura, ya no me preocupara que supiera mi nombre, aunque debo admitir que la mención de el de su boca me provoco cierta presión en el pecho, el mocoso seguía viéndome con una mirada de desquiciado, como si de repente hubiese tenido una epifanía que le dijera que importancia tenia yo para él, confieso que tenia temor, temor a lo desconocido como cualquier humano en mi condición tendría, sus ojos me quemaban, era claro que no eran simples lentillas, pupilentes o otra mierda, ese era su color natural de ojos, tal vez no estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de él, pero podía ver en su iris que ese era su color congénito. Me sonrió, se aproximo a paso lento, inclinándose hasta llegar enfrente de mi cara, aproximada mente a unos 6 dedos de distancia.

—Tú eres mi presa. Yo te encontré. Eres mío desde ahora Levi…solo mío. —

**◊ El fingir estar en soledad, tu miel en hiel trasformará ◊**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hiel**: Amargura, resentimiento.

**Cherise:** El gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Por si no sabían :3

* * *

**Contesto Rw;** ●▽●

YukoSama: Gracias por comentar nwn, aunque sea un tema algo usual me gusta escribir sobre este tipo de cosas xD espero no aburrirte con el final

Fujoshi2759: Eh eh eh... yo reconozco esos numerillos ¬u¬, aunque a mi me gustan mas de 5927 (?) - si hablas de KHR- xD gracias por comentar ^^

Jenex4va: Asdsdsa O/O g-gracias...supongo..

Mari-chan: Gracias ;3; , creo que hablamos del mismo fanart xD

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Que les pareció? ¿Merezco un jitomatazo, grillos, algo? xD Repito, si ven esto corto ya tengo la otra parte escrita, y la subo cuando gusten.

Para los que me dijeron de la ortografía, muchas gracias, realmente ayudan QwQ, espero haberlo corregido, y si no...envíenme una cachetada virtual(?)

Gracias por leer, tengan bonita semana, los quiero y amo un montón (｡◕‿◕｡)

Kuromi.


	3. Phobia

**Whaaatss uppp peopleee **

**Notas: **Aquí Kuromi como una vil mentirosa, diciendo que subiría capitulo cuando quisieran…De verdad perdón, lo iba a subir antier y mi hermana secuestro mi USB OnO, así que cúlpenla a ella xD en serio lo lamento. U n U

Por otro lado no puedo creer que ya tenga casi treinta comentarios y apenas en el segundo capitulo QnQ, **todos ustedes son bien kawaii y llegan a lo más profundo de mi kokoro. (¿?)**

* * *

**.**

**◊La amargura debes olvidar…◊**

La voz del mocoso era grave, ronca, de alguna puta manera me pareció ¿Seductora?, ¿Qué carajo? pff al menos más adulta. Se alejo a de mi y me dio la espalda, iba soltando risitas, claramente estaba emocionado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y yo ahí, como puto conejito regordete en jaula, sin poder defenderme, sin poder manejar ya el evidente temblor de mi cuerpo al no saber lo que el puto tal "Eren" me iba a hacer…

**◊ Y con dulzura delirar. ◊**

Pasaron horas, quizá solo fue en mi reloj interno, no pude descifrar bien que si efectivamente habían pasado horas o solo minutos, me concentré al ver al techo, esperando mi muerte casi inminente, recapacitando mi vida, no me la había pasado mal, no tengo familia propia, ni novia, ni alguien que me espere al llegar a casa, a mi puta y reluciente casa, con los mueves perfectamente acomodados y sin ningún maldito rastro de deterioro o de suciedad, con 3 armarios llenos de desinfectantes y aromatizantes de lavanda…Parezco ama de casa pensando en estas cosas, pero realmente no se me ocurría otra cosa que me relajara…

**◊ Los muros de este sueño sin final, y te cuidaran si duermes.◊**

Estaba con la cabeza analizando la ruta que pasaba el foco encima de mi; Derecha, abajo, arriba, derecha, izquierda, abajo…

Me estaba comenzado a marear de tan solo verlo, era un movimiento que me aturdía y adormecía, cerré los ojos y inhalé fuertemente aire…tenia un olor peculiar…uno demasiado dulce, olía a caramelo…¿Qué estaba haciendo ese imbécil?

Tal como si lo invocase regreso con una mochila en los brazos, la coloco en frente de mí, no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miro, salió de nuevo en la habitación, no dije nada yo tampoco, en realidad estaba cansado… y comencé a cabecear…

**◊La ilusión hipnótica, tarde o temprano, te ahogara. ◊**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, maldita sea, maldita jodidamente sea, carajo, ¿Cómo pude distraerme?, mas que eso ¡¿Cómo pude dormirme?!, revise mi cuerpo y mi entorno, dos manos amarradas, dos pies atados, la misma habitación…y el niñato no estaba.

—Buenos días ¿Descansaste? — Su voz salió de la nada, voltee a todos lados, para darme cuenta que estaba sentado, sacando unos frascos pequeños de vidrio de dentro de la mochila, ¿Cómo diablos no me di cuenta que estaba ahí?

— ¿Días?, Carajo, ¿ya es de día? —

—Es un decir, tranquilízate… Eres mas lindo cuando duermes—

— ¿De nuevo con esa mierda?, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Me drogaste otra vez? —

—No, ¿Quieres que lo haga? —

—Así estoy bien, que amable—

De nuevo la puta curva en su cara, y sus ojos ámbar mirándome, como si fuese un lobo con aires de superioridad, de curiosidad y… había algo más en ellos…

— ¿Le tienes miedo a algo?, digo, además que a mí…—

— ¿Yo? ¿Miedo? ¿Estas consiente que le estas hablando a un hombre de 34 años que ha visto la guerra?, no me va a asustar un puberto. —

—Mala respuesta Levi…— Se puso de pie, para de nuevo salir de la sala, no me creía que saliera de ahí sin hacer ningún ruido, y sin que yo viera ninguna luz externa, regreso más rápido que las veces anteriores, con una jeringa en la mano y más vendas en el hombro.

—Te dije que fueron 3 personas las que vinieron a visitarme ¿verdad? —

—Si, maldito, si lo hiciste ¿Ahora me vas a decir quienes fueron? —

—Annie fue la segunda…Tú eres la tercera — Empezó a preparar y esterilizar la jeringa, tomo uno de los frascos que con anterioridad había sacado de la mochila y extrajo el contenido con la jeringa.

— ¿Y la primera? —Aunque no estaba concentrado en sus palabras, mas bien lo estaba en el movimiento de sus manos y la acciones que hacia con aquella sustancia.

—Es un secreto. Pero eso no es el punto, a esas personas las puse aprueba de sus fobias…pero ninguna reacción de sus reacciones me complajo…—

—O sea que además de homicida eres un jodido enfermo que le gusta torturar a la gente. —

—Hm, ya te dije que yo no soy homicida…y tampoco torturo personas…no mucho. — Se colocó atrás de mí.

**◊Pero, no es algo divertido si a ojos vendados no estas. ◊**

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer, hijo de puta? —

Tampoco me contesto otra vez, sentí la aguja que traía en manos entrar por la piel de mi muñeca… ¿Qué me estaba inyectado?

—Es lidocaína. — Otra vez él contestando una de mis preguntas mentales — Solo impide la movilidad de tus extremidades un tiempo, una hora aproximadamente, no te preocupes, todavía puedes sentir. —

Iba a protestar, pero tomó una de las vendas y me la colocó en la boca de nuevo impidiéndome hablar.

— ¿Viste esa película donde un anciano, después de sufrir un accidente, que logra sobrevivir por su propia fuerza, decide hacer un juego para probar la voluntad que las personas tienen para vivir? —

Y claro yo no podía responder, aunque…si, vi esa puta película…se llamaba ¿Sao? ¿Saw? Alguna mierda así, ¿Ahora que me faltaba? ¿Qué el mocoso me encerrara en un jodido cuarto inmundo con un cortaúñas para sacarme las tripas?

—Yo no planeo hacerte ningún daño físico, no tan grave como se muestra en esa película…lo mío va mas a lo mental. — Camino hasta de nuevo situarse en frente de mí, me tomo el mentón, sus manos jodidamente gélidas causaban que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, la distancia entre ambos poco a poco se acortaba, abrí los ojos de sobremanera.

¿M-me iba a besar?

No quería que lo hiciera…realmente no lo quería…me daba asco.

Aun si tenía algo que me cubriese la boca e impidiera en toque directo, no quería que se me aproximara de esa manera, intente patear, pero había olvidado que se encontraban inmovilizadas, solo me quedaba cerrar los parpados con fuerza.

**◊Donde camines, ten cuidado, porque mis manos te van a rozar. ◊**

Lo siguiente fue que retiró sus manos fuera de mi mentón y cubrió mis ojos, y se alejó de mí.

—HAHAHAHA ¡Hubieras visto tu expresión, Rivaille!, Fue como la de una colegiala dando su primer beso, HAHAHAHA —

Hijo de sus mil putas y rameras malparidas madres.

Cuando pueda lo mato. Mato al estúpido, de la manera más jodidamente sádica y bizarra que se me ocurra.

¿Cómo carajo se atreve a burlarse de mí de esa manera? ¿Cómo se atreve a humillarme?

Aunque él este ganando la situación por ahora…Ohh, que ese tal "Eren" se cuide…porque cuando pueda le arranco esos putos ojos de anormal.

—Vamos a jugar, Levi—Dijo de repente con un tono juguetón de niño de cinco años.—Tu fobia es la suciedad. Te provoca un asco tremendo el estar cerca de lo que consideras algo "inmundo"…Como ahora, cuando me acerqué a ti. —

No gruñí ni hice comentarios, era cierto, ese mocoso de mierda, era la inmundicia tanto mental como físicamente, su ropa rasgada y manchada lo confirmaban, el lugar donde no situábamos lo hacia, me daba asco. Un jodido y puto asco.

—Te pondré aprueba de ello. — Concluyó.

**◊Se hizo insospechable la única verdad. ◊**

Inmediatamente pude sentir un pinchazo en cada una de mis piernas, debió ser la lidocaína que había mencionado antes, pude sentir después como mis manos eran liberadas, para mi maldita suerte, no las podías mover y partirle su madre a ese mocoso de mierda.

Después sentí como levantaban de la silla donde había permanecido, me levanto como si me tratase de una maldita pluma, demasiado fácil, y acto seguido, me llevo a no se que lado, llevando al hombro como costal de patatas.

Estar de nuevo cegado me afino el oído, los pasos de mi captor tenían un sonido seco y hueco, haciendo eco…

…Toda la conversación tuvo eco.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, si se producía ese efecto significaba que me encontraba en un lugar amplio, contrario a la casucha fea que vi en Shingashina, debía ser mucho mas grande, como una bodega o un sótano…

Un sótano, claro, eso explicaría la falta de ventanas y el ambiente tan frió. Posiblemente todo este tiempo he estado en Shingashina, y eso significaba que mi equipo también se encontraba cerca.

Todavía tenía esperanzas de salir de este calvario, obtuve una información de primera. No solo que el nombre del culpable era "Eren Yaeger", y que fue ayudado por Annie Leonhardt que borró sus registros de la base principal, pero fácilmente con la ayuda de un hacker podíamos recuperar esa información.

…Solo faltaba esperar por lo que el mocoso me hiciera, y rogarle a algún ser omnipotente que me dejara con vida para contar mis hallazgos, solo tenia que esperar un poco…solo un poco más.

**◊Ocultare dudas, durante un tiempo. ◊**

—Definitivamente me gustas, te podría mantener aquí y convertirte en mi esposo.—

Y ahí iba de nuevo, me pregunto si a Leonhardt y a la otra maldita persona, de la que pronto averiguaré la identidad, les hizo pasar por todo eso también.

Otra vez mi oído perfeccionado me ayudó a darme cuenta de mis circunstancias, escuchando un sonido metálico y al mismo tiempo oxidado rechinar, el imbécil me botó sin dar previo aviso, a aparentemente dentro de otra habitación o también podría haber sido a afuera de la que me encontraba.

Gratificantemente caí en algo suave, aunque algo duro…Oí el rechinar de unos resortes al momento que mi cuerpo cayera de lleno en aquella superficie, moví las caderas para darle valía a ese sonido, de nuevo el rechine.

Mi sangre se congeló…E-era una jodida cama.

No era imbécil.

Sabía lo que me estaba a punto de hacer.

Un sentimiento mitad odio y mitad horror se generaba en demasía en mi estomago.

Él n-no…n-no podía…solo era un niño.

Un mocoso de mierda…no me iba a v-violar ¿ver-verdad?

**◊ Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies; que tu cuerpo me darás. ◊**

—No lo haré. — Su puta habilidad antihumana de leer mi mente se hizo presente, aunque la negación a mis pensamientos me alivio. —… No te violare….

Esto último me lo dijo en un tono ¿Triste? ¿Melancólico?, como reflexionando sus acciones, arrugue las cejas de manera extrañada, pero eternamente agradecida, al menos seria otro tipo de tortura

—Pensé que te dije ya que lo mío no va a lo físico, si no a lo mental. —Casi pude oír su mueca de loco formándose en su cara, volviendo a su sonrisa enferma. — Esto no será eso, Levi…Será una penetración mas profunda de la que te imaginas y no solo estoy hablando en el ámbito sexual. Te marcare. Te dejare como mío. Haré que desde el momento que este dentro de ti solo puedas pensar en mi ser. En mí poseyéndote. Te ensuciare Rivaille, te ensuciaré tanto…Como yo lo estoy. Te manchare por dentro, cumpliré tu mas grande fobia al poner mi inmunda alma contra tu cuerpo…Pero, no te violare Levi…Yo solo te voy a ensuciar.

Escrutando en la negrura que la venda daba en mis ojos permanecí un rato, atónito, dudando, temeroso.

Gran cantidad de sentimientos me pasaron en mente, y se detuvieron en el instante que sentí la venda que me cubría los ojos desaparecer y después un peso posicionándose encima de mí.

En cuanto pude ver, observe al mocoso tan maldita cerca de mi rostro, podía sentir su aliento rompiéndose contra la venda en mi boca, su mirada me provocaba un sentimiento difícil de entender.

Su mirada era prácticamente la de un lobo hambriento mirando con deleite a su presa antes de devorarla, su boca estaba abierta sin inmutar la sonrisa en su cara, temblando un poco de aparente emoción.

Joder.

Carajo.

Mierda.

Maldita sea.

¿En que momento mi trabajo me llevó a esta situación? Sabia por de mas que era peligroso. Pero nunca me vi de esta manera…

—Mein…—

Volvió a hablar mientras su vista se alejaba de la mía y se acunaba entre en hueco de mi hombro, un dolor agudo me recorrió el cuerpo, voltee la cabeza encontrando al imbécil mordiéndome con fuerza el cuello, pensé que perforaría la yugular si seguía de esa manera, solo gruñía dado que la venda en mi boca me impedía hacer otro sonido, intentaba patearle las bolas al estúpido idiota, intentaba arañarle la cara asta quedar irreconocible, golpearle hasta tirarle cada uno de los dientes, pero mis extremidades están dormidas, maldita y jodidamente dormidas.

**◊Fueron mudas citas, donde el pecado tan bajo cayó que "amor" se hizo llamar. ◊**

Dejó de morder mi cuello, se quedó observando con orgullo, si es que eso era, la marca profunda y que brotaba sangre en ese momento, volvió a poner su boca en la herida, pero esta vez de forma suave, dando lengüetazos como si fuese un perro, se dirigió a mi oreja pasando la lengua por todo su camino…

—Tranquilo, no te tenses, será más doloroso si lo haces…Yo iré lento, quiero tomarte despacio mi amor… — Susurró en tal forma que me hizo estremecer, aunque todas sus acciones ya lo hicieran.

Realmente sentía frustración y rencor al hecho que él me llamara de una forma "Cariñosa", me disgustaba, llegando a fastidiarme, lo sentía como la mas maldita vejación hacia mi jodida persona. Como si pensase que desarrollaría algún sentimiento el aquel acto tan asqueroso…

Llegue a tomarle un indecible horror, tratando de huir a un lugar muy lejano en mi cabeza y alejarme lo más posible de su odiosa presencia.

Ya no le tomaba atención a sus acciones, y había cerrado los ojos con fervor, era plenamente consciente de lo que hacia con mi cuerpo.

Los botones de mi camisa salieron volando uno a uno, cuando el mocoso jaló de ella. El puto mocoso estaba sentado en la parte baja de mi vientre, acariciando con la yemas de los dedos mi abdomen, bajó hasta a el para delinear con la lengua cada uno de los músculos destacados de este por mi buen ejercicio.

Paro toda acción en seco y extrañamente me encontré sorprendido aquello, abrí los ojos y…él…él estaba… ¿llorando?

Sí, él estaba llorando, moqueando sonoramente, dejando salir abúndate agua por sus ojos de color anormal.

—Te amo. — Pensé que era otra de sus mariconerias absurdas, pero su voz sonó claramente quebrada, adolorida y...sincera. Lleve mis ojos a chocar con los dorados, su mirada ya no era penetrante, mas bien era reconfortante — Por ello te escogí a ti para suceder a Annie, esta muy claro ahora, fue por que me enamoré de ti, aun sin saber quien eras, solo con escuchar de ti... Pero…

**◊La luz fue vista, por unos ojos traicioneros prófugos de oscuridad. ◊**

Eso fue algo…inesperado. Realmente inesperado.

Empecé a sentir el marcar de mi corazón acelerándose y la sangre acumulándose en mi cara…NO.

Gruñí, ¿qué maldita mierda estaba pasando?, ohh, ahora resulta que si era pederasta y homosexual. Y aparte que me gustan los locos maricas.

No, lo importante aquí fue la línea de** "**_Por ello te escogí a ti para suceder a Annie_", ¿Me escogió? ¿Él me escogió? Sin querer confirmo una de mis suposiciones; Él esta ligado con gente de dentro del cuartel.

El cuerpo encima de mí tembló, cerrando los orbes con fuerza, respirando de manera alterada… Se dejó caer sobre mí, jadeándome en el cuello.

—Pero no puedo dejar tu castigo así… ¿en donde estábamos? — Sus cambios de humor de nuevo habían tomado lugar.

Se acuno de nuevo en mi hombro y empezó a succionar una parte de mi cuello, cercana a la mordida que dejó antes, dejando salir jadeos suaves, lambiendo y chupando a su paso como si fuese una maldita paleta, dejando marcas rojas , que por el puto Hades no se irían en unos días.

Sus manos se encontraban en cada uno de mis pezones, el roce tan frió de sus manos los pusieron duros con facilidad.

Había intentado huir a otra parte en mi conciencia de nuevo, pero era simplemente imposible.

**◊Ni sombras presencia, cuan peligrosamente. ◊**

Me estaba concentrando en cada cosa que ese maníaco me hiciera…

No me mintió, estaba yendo lento, y ese ritmo empezaba a subir fácilmente la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos iban tocando despacio, y se detuvieron.

Respire con alivio antes que el maldito pasara la lengua por aquella parte aparentemente tan sensible de mí ¿Cuál era su jodida obsesión por ensalivarme cada parte?

—Hahaha —Rió de nuevo y le mire con ira — Mi Levi esta tan concentrando viéndome y esperando por lo que haga, que dejó su rol de policía…que lindo. —

Toda esta situación es una mierda y me repudia.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Dejó de observar detalles para concentrarse en mí…que tierno— susurró.

Abrí los ojos más de lo que debía para después volverlos a cerrar con ímpetu, joder, era cierto. Pero ya lo había dicho, era imposible ver a otro lugar que a donde sus manos vagaran.

Se movía por mi pecho, mientras su boca se encargaba de chupar y morderme las clavículas

—Te deseo…Te deseo…Te deseo…— Repetía de una forma ronca, jadeando contra mi oreja.

Me empujó más contra la cama y debajo de él, estaba acariciando toda la extensión de mi cuerpo, pero no como esperaba, si no, con suma delicadeza, tanta que me comenzaba a cansar, de nuevo el olor dulce a caramelo volvía a recorrerme la nariz y la habitación…

Sus manos dejaron su labor en mi torso, logrando introducirse dentro de mis pantalones, paso sus manos dentro de la ropa interior para poder masajear cada una de mis nalgas localizando fácilmente la entrada de mi recto.

Que asco...

QUE ASCO.

QUE MALDITO ASCO...

Termino por bajarme los pantalones y los bóxers hasta casi arrancármelos del cuerpo.

Expuesto. Estaba expuesto.

**.**

**.**

**Conociendo al "antagonista"**

**Nombre:** Eren Yaeger

**Nacionalidad de origen**: Posiblemente alemana.

**Edad:** Varia entre los 15 a 17 años.

**Altura**: Aproximadamente 170 cm.

**Debilidad en batalla:** Grave desorden mental.

**No hay más datos disponibles.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y les corto la calentura (?). Es por mantener interesante la historia, lo lamento xD

Por lo de los ojos de Eren, en el manga son dorados y en el anime verdes azulados. Pensé que por la personalidad de Eren el dorado le quedaría mejor, ademas que por el dibujo que vi , donde tenia los ojos dorados, lo puse así. xD

La cuestión de quien es uke o seme, ya les dije que son ambos. Habrá EreRi como RiRen. Por ahora me centraré mas en el Ereri :'D

Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen comentario con sus dudas, quejas, sugerencias u opiniones.

Bye'Bye


	4. Die blick aus damön

Se me hizo algo tarde para actualizar, ya ni sé como disculparme :c

En fin, empiezan mis vacaciones de un mes así que me tendrán muy seguido actualizando (espero)

**Advertencia: **Lemon (Ereri), si no te gusta Levi de uke, te recomiendo que te saltes esa parte, en el próximo capitulo y el final de este se comenzara el Riren.

* * *

**Capitulo 4;**

**Die blick aus damön (La vista desde el demonio).**

**◊ ¡Se va acercando su final! ◊**

Él rió suavemente — ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — dijo de forma satisfecha.

Apreté y mordí aún más la venda en mi boca. Maldita sea, yo sabia a lo que se refería.

Su mirada se dirigía a mi pene. Mi traicionero y semi-erecto pene. No se, ni me interesa el por qué de mi excitación, solo lo hacia, sí maldita sea estaba excitado.

Y la mirada furtiva del mocoso no ayudaba en nada.

Quizá fue la situación, quizá el hecho que yo nunca me hubiera revolcado con otro hombre, o solo que yo soy demasiado puta y si me violan lo disfrutaría, como ahora.

—Hum…— "Eren", como se hacia llamar, sonrió de lado e inmediatamente pude sentir como tomaba mi miembro entre sus manos, apretándolo fuerte y luego dejándolo, así por un tiempo, el mocoso se encargaba de torturarme bastante bien.

— ¿Por qué gruñes, Levi?...Se muy bien que esto te esta gustando — Tomó mi pene de nuevo, jalándolo, mientras que él se mordía el labio, sentando a horcajadas sobre mí.

Lo vi acercando su cara a mi entrepierna, con la misma prepotencia y sonrisa socarrona que me sacaba de juicio.

La humedad de la lengua rápidamente me pasó por el falo, haciendo que sintiera una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, luego la lengua me pasó por todo el pene, chupándolo, succionando cada parte e incluso mordiendo en algunos lugares.

Y yo no podía hacer nada, tal solo mirar y todavía no sabia por qué diablos lo hacia. El mocoso cerraba los ojos, para abrirlos suave y lentamente mientras seguía en la labor de la boca.

…¿Por qué buscaba darme placer si se supone que esto era una "tortura?

…¿Y por qué puta mierda me causaba placer?

— ¡NGGGH! — Ese puto gemido había salido de la nada, incluso resonando a pesar de la mordaza en mi boca

Normalmente a la hora del sexo no podía diferenciar un buen beso francés del sexo oral…así que ¿Por qué me sentir estremeciendo en el momento que se metió todo mi pene en la boca?

Agradecía que tuviera la venda en la puta boca, así no gemía como maldita virgen.

El imbécil seguía chupándomela, mordiéndola, engullendo ese puto pedazo de mi carne.

Se separó finalmente después de un rato, con su puta sonrisa en la cara, limpiándose con el dedo pulgar el labio inferior limpiándose la humedad de mi miembro y los restos de saliva de la boca.

Ugh… ¿Qué no le daba asco?

Ah…claro, considerando la porquería donde vive de seguro ni siquiera tiene un concepto de esa palabra.

Me dio un escalofrió.

Mientras divagaba en mi cabeza, el mocoso colocó una mano en mi cadera, y comenzó a bajarla de nuevo a mi maldito trasero, con una mano me la jalaba y con la otra me rozaba del los muslos a la parte baja de la espalda.

Maldito mocoso bastardo…

Detuvo la mano que me masturbaba y se concentro en llevar las yemas de los dedos a mi agujero.

Maldito mocoso puto bastardo.

—Respira hondo— Me dijo, ¿Cómo mierda podía respirar profundo si tenia la jodida boca vendada?

Sin otro aviso metió su maldito dedo ahí.

—MMMGGGG— Dolía. Dolía a su putisima madre.

Solo podía mover las caderas, y al hacerlo buscando que sacara su puto dígito, lo graba lo contrario que se adentrara más en mí.

Él rió al verme, y luego al ver mi pene.

—Definitivamente te gusta, mi amor — Susurró de forma ronca, y después metió de golpe otro dedo en mi ano, y yo me revolví aún más con las caderas—…Levi estas chorreando—

Tsk, cómo si yo no supiera eso… Me cabreaba.

Mi maldita dignidad se estaba yendo directo al carajo con todo esto.

¿Quién diría que justamente yo hubiese acabado así?...Hanji tal vez. Maldita.

Malditos todos.

Puto mocoso.

Puto caso.

Puta Annie.

Puto Irvin al asignarme a esta porquería.

Puta vida.

En resumen; Putos todos.

—MMMMMHHHHHHH— Joder, joder.

¡No me había dicho antes nada!, no nada antes de meterme el tercer dedo.

Tres.

Tres malditos dedos ya tenia adentro de mí moviéndose.

Tres.

¡Ya si quería podía meterme el puto puño, ¿no?!

—Ghh…— Abrí los ojos, como podía, ¿Esa era mi voz? ¿Esa era MI voz?, había salido sola y pasó atrás vez de la mordaza. En el momento que uno de los dedos del maníaco me rozo un lugar en específico…

Se sentía bien. Demasiado de lo que me gustaría admitir.

'Eren' al notar mi reacción también abrió sus ojos raros y capto el mensaje, encamino todos sus dedos al mismo punto.

Me sacudí más, y movía la cabeza frenético. El loco me estaba dando el mejor masaje de próstata de la maldita existencia.

Pero, claro que nunca antes me habían masajeado la próstata, ni mucho menos metido algo por detrás.

Estaba al borde del dolor y el jodido placer cuando él se detuvo en seco. Haciendo gruñir por ello.

Se ergio de rodillas frente a mí, su frente estaba sudorosa, su cara totalmente roja, estaba jadeando...y esa imagen me éxito, joder…

Dirigió sus temblorosas manos hacia su entre pierna, y bajo el cierre de su pantalón.

Oh.

En ese momento tuve el maldito pensamiento más virgen y marica de mi vida.

Esa maldita cosa no me iba a caber.

Era grande…y gruesa…

Oh, mierda.

El mocoso curveo una ceja al notar que lo observaba

— ¿Te gusta lo que vez? — Pregunto con burla y una pizca de asombro al parecer el podía leer mis expresiones, o tal vez si podía leer mi mente.

Llevo esa cosa hasta rozar mi entrada. Pero no la metía, solo hacia círculos alrededor de ella.

Ughhh…

Las emociones eran mucho más fuertes que en las de mi primera vez.

Ya ni me acuerdo de mi primera vez, de hecho. ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cuándo tenia 15 o 16?...Antes las personas tenían ya 3 hijos a esa edad así que no entiendo por que tanto alboroto con tener relaciones a temprana edad.

Y bueno…Ahora me esta follando un mocoso de más o menos la misma edad. O apunto de hacerlo.

¿Por qué no la mente y ya?

Descendió otra vez pegando su cuerpo con el mío y volvió a pasar su lengua para llegar a mi oreja.

—Te admiro…— ¿Ah? — Desde que era pequeño quise ser como tú…—

¿Qué mierda decía ahora?

Tomo mi cara con sus palmas, acunándola en ellas y juntando su frente sudada y sucia con la mía.

—Te amo, Levi. —

—NNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH—

Y la metió.

Nunca, nunca nada me había dolido tanto en toda la vida, ni en la pasada, ni en las que siguen.

De mis mejillas bajaba mi saliva acumulada, arggg…sentía toda la cara húmeda y pegajosa...y caliente.

Se empezó a mover, solo lo oía gruñir contra mi oído.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, y tope con algo de metal duro.

Algo conocido para mí y mi profesión, unas esposas.

Dos pares de ellas, cada una tenia una enganchada en lo barrotes de la cama y la otra libre, ¿Por qué tenia esposas en la cama?

¿Abuso de alguien más? ¿De Leonhardt?

—E-Estas muy e-estrecho, L-levi…— Volvió a hablar exhalando aire frio en mi cuello, maldito mocoso. — Así que eras virgen p-por atrás…—

Oh si, claro. Como si tuviera la cara de puta que le gusta por ahí. Mierda ¿Enserio cómo hay gente que le gusta esto?

Masoquistas…

¿Y a mí me gusta? ¿Soy masoquista?

Tal vez.

—¿S-sabes? Una mujer puede f-fingir un orgasmo…pe-pero un hombre, no…— Rió de nuevo. — Sé que te gusta…y sabré c-cuando ya no pue-puedas más,m-mi amor—

Sí. El puede leer mi puta mente.

Ya estaba apoco de acabar, se me nublaba la vista, sintiendo el clímax de mi cuerpo.

'Eren' intensifico las malditas envestidas, él también estaba a poco de acabar.

Dirigí mi cabeza para observarlo, ¿en qué momento se había quitado la sudadera?, recorrí todo su cuerpo con mis ojos, todavía tenia el pantalón.

Se veía concentrado en lo que hacia.

Un escalofrió me recorrió toda la columna vertebral, las embestidas duras y profundas seguían.

Las piernas del mocoso flaquearon, sentí como algo viscoso y caliente me llenara, se vino. Adentro de mí.

Y yo…también lo hice, entre el pecho de ambos.

¿Qué puta mierda?

Salió lento de mí…y se quedo observándome, observando todo con cara de estúpido. Pero no con cara de estúpido feliz, si no con cara de un estúpido que no entiende nada

El mocoso se paro alejándose de mí de una manera rápida, empezó a negar con la cabeza

¿Por qué?

Bueno no importa, tenia mi propia cabeza ocupada en cosas más importantes.

Me vine. Me gustó. Me odio.

.

.

.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, jadeante y entrecortada. El mocoso había sido un maldito y brusco animal en la cama. Mi vista estaba nublada, empecé a sentir como ya era capaz de mover lo dedos, lo que realmente no me ayudaba mucho, ya que aun si la droga estaba perdiendo fuerza, mi cuerpo ya estaba totalmente agotado.

Mi cerebro estaba consiente de que lo que acababa de pasar no fue una violación. Ya que un abuso no se disfruta, y yo lo disfrute….a cierto punto.

Al menos de tortura no tuvo mucho, solo el puto dolor en el culo, claro.

O quizá, la verdadera tortura era y es la resaca moral que me hubiese dado placer que me penetrara un mocoso maníaco, o la culpa de no haberlo mato cuando puede, o solo el asco que tuviera que tener sus fluidos en el ano.

El semen me bajaba por las piernas, vomitaría, y lo haría pronto, esa maldita cosa seguía caliente.

El mocoso se tomó el cabello con ambas manos, jalando cada uno de sus cabellos, moviéndose erráticamente por el lugar.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡Maldita sea!— Repetía cada vez mas desesperado.

¿Qué mierda?

Salió del cuarto, dejándome ahí, sin saber que haría, regreso pronto. Más pronto de lo que esperaba, con una caja en las manos y una mueca totalmente distinta.

—Esto—dijo— Esto es lo que llevabas al venir aquí. Me lanzo las cosas de la caja, eran unas identificaciones, como mi placa, e incluso una pistola Glock-17 cargada.

Lo mire, ¿Qué pretendía?

—Sé tu nombre por la identificación. También tu puesto por ello. Te estuve observando desde que llegaste a Shinganshina, o mas especifico, a esta calle. Ya te imaginaras por qué sabía el nombre de tu escuadrón, ¿no?; Annie me lo dijo. También me los describió detalladamente a cada uno. Cuando llamaste a tu equipo para darles ordenes supe quien venia contigo y quien no. — Me confesó.

Bueno, eso no quita la posibilidad que podría leer mentes. Pero realmente sonaba más razonable que eso.

Pero… ¿Por qué me lo decía ahora?

¿Por qué tan de repente?

—Nunca supe que pensabas, solo lo supuse. Ya te lo había dicho pero creo que todavía no estas seguro de ello. Mi nombre en verdad es Eren Yeager. Mi nacionalidad es Alemana. Peso 63 kg y mido 170 cm. Tengo 16 años. Yo mate a más de 60 personas con mis propias manos, y he comido partes de más de 40 de ellos. No tengo ni idea de cómo Annie Leonhard entro en coma, pero recibí ayuda de ella desde antes de mi primer asesinato. Esta celda en donde estas ahora, y en la cama donde estas acostado, son mías. Yo duermo usando eso —Alzó la mano señalando las esposas atadas a los gríteles de la cama— Lo que te hice…lo siento. —

_"Oh, vamos chico, no te preocupes, si no es nada, solo me metiste tu puto pene en el culo, nada más un detalle"_ Pensé con obvio sarcasmo, extrañado por todo lo que me confesaba

— Nunca había tomado a una persona por la fuerza, de hecho, no tengo mayor experiencia sexual que Annie, y a mí realmente no me van las chicas… o al menos no ella en especifico. Tú fuiste diferente… ¡Tu olor! Tu maldito aroma…saca a mis demonios. Saca mis malditos instintos bajos. No se que es eso…y yo vagamente lo llame "amor"…y tal vez lo sea…De igual manera, perdóname. Aunque…no pretendo que lo hagas.

Se volvió a colocar encima de mi cuerpo con ambas manos a en mi pecho, mirándome fijamente, una de sus manos dejó su lugar y empezó a buscar algo, sin apartarme la mirada, yo tampoco lo hice.

Cómo si se tratara de un juego, mantuvimos la vista en los ojos del otro por prolongados segundos. Minutos quizá. El mocoso fue quien desvió la mirada primero, tomando algo en su mano de derecha.

Puede escuchar aquel maldito "crack", del objeto con el cual jugaba en mano, el seguro de la pistola.

¿Así era la forma en la que se acabaría mi vida?

Wow…

Mierda.

Debí hacer más cosas.

Debí haberme casado con Petra, su padre después de una misión de hace tiempo me contó sobre el interés de ella por mí, y pensándolo bien, no debí haberlo ignorado.

Debí tener una familia. Niños cagones, malcriados, insolentes y maleducados, pero al fin de cuentas, debí tenerlos.

No debí blasfemar tanto.

Debí haber limpiado más cosas.

No debí pasar tanto tiempo de mi vida a lado de "la cuatro ojos" y "el cejotas" (Irvin y Hanji), o tal vez sí, bueno ellos no eran tan malos.

Debí hacer más, definitivamente.

Debí irme a vivir a Francia, mi país natal, y vivir vendiendo croissants, baguettes o alguna bazofia que me hubiese permitido tener una puta vida tranquila.

Debí enamorarme…

Debí haber sabido que mi vida acabaría de una forma similar a esta.

Tomó el arma, apuntándola a la cabeza. A su cabeza.

Acomodando el cañón en su sien.

¿Pero qué…?

—Cuando digas "ya" disparare. — Anunció dejándome algo atónito. Bastante. No era lo que esperaba, definitivamente no lo era, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con este niñato de mierda?

Me arrancó la venda de la boca, dejando salir una tos seca de mi parte, tomando aire desesperada mente después, y esto sin dejar de mirarlo. Por el momento no podía hablar.

—Dame la señal —indicó. — Dame la señal, por favor.

—Pe…Pero ¿D-de qué mier-mierda hablas? — susurre apenas pudiendo controlar mi respiración.

—De mi última voluntad. — Dijo seguro, sus ojos ámbar empezaban a humedecerse y su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar nervioso. — Dime que me muera.

— ¿Q-qué?... — Susurre, confundido.

—Te estoy dando opciones, en tus manos está que yo viva o deje de hacerlo, si me odias por lo que te acabó de hacer simplemente dame ordenes, sargento…— Mencionó mi cargo con algo de lengua insípida, como si le disgustara el llamarme de esa manera, bufe, no lo estaba diciendo en serio.

Era obvio para mí que esta tal vez fuera solo una de sus mierdas para taládrame la cabeza, él no se atrevería. Solo era un mocoso.

Vi sus manos dudar e igualmente su rostro, empezó a bajar el arma, hum lo sabía.

La pistola temblaba con sus manos, iba por la altura de su hombro.

—Ya. — Dije con la voz mejorada y burlona, intentando probar su alcance, seguramente me ignoraría.

Un sonido estrepitoso sonó en la "habitación".

Un silbido demasiado agudo me nublo el oído por un momento dado a la cercanía de las ondas sonoras. Mis ojos se abrieron por inercia y mi boca igual, sintiendo como su sangre tibia que recorría su brazo caía en mi pecho descubierto.

Se disparó.

La bala impacto justo con su hombro, considerando la distancia a la cual se disparó el cañón, diría que la bala le perforó la carne hasta el hueso, hasta atravesar este.

No…no podía creerlo…él… realmente lo hizo.

—G-gracias…— mascullo murmurando, gruñendo después llevando su otra mano hacia la herida para apretarla. — Pero…L-Levi…eso no me matara. —Tomó aire, relajando su cuerpo. — Debiste esperar a la que me la pusiera en el pecho. O en la boca. O en la nuca.

Dijo después como si su sangre y dolor ya no importaran, como si nada lo hiciese y se volvió a colocar la pistola, esta vez en el corazón.

—Aquí. Posiblemente, si me dices que me dispare aquí, yo muera. —

— ¿Qué puta mierda pasa contigo, eh? ¿Por qué carajo te hiciste eso? —Le gruñí nuevamente, él solo me miro curioso y con su cabeza me indicó que dirigiera la vista a su hombro y dejara el contacto visual un momento. Lo hice.

—¿Qu…Cómo…Por qué..? — Me sentía estúpido balbuceando, tartamudeando de asombro, pero es que no podía hacer más, desgraciadamente.

De su herida brotaba una clase de humo denso, de color blanco, la sangre ya no salía, y en cuestión del tiempo que pase observando tal bizarra escena, el humo se detuvo y el brazo del loco se encontraba intacto.

La herida se había regenerado.

—Levi…te estoy esperando. — Mascullo de nuevo con un poco de auge de tristeza y un tono fallido de inocencia, inflando los cachetes. Refiriéndose a su petición de antes.

— ¿Dónde, Levi? ¿En la boca, el pecho, los ojos, en la nuca…dónde? ¿Dónde, Levi? — su voz empezaba a sonar desesperada, apagada, y rápida.

— ¿Qué e-eres…? —Pregunte, con cierto sentimiento extraño a la respuesta… ¿Miedo? ¿Pánico? ¿Asco?..Tal vez todo a la vez.

—Un monstruo— Me contestó con el descaro de volver a mostrarme su puta sonrisa deformada. Pero sus ojos raros me decían otra cosa, otra mierda, capté el mensaje demasiado bien.

Y este era "Me duele que sea así".

Eso yo más que nadie lo sabré, duele ser un monstruo. Duele, pero no mata. Eso, creo que lo entenderá mejor él.

—Mátame — Volvió a pedir.

Apreté los dientes.

— ¿Por qué me dejas a mí la responsabilidad de esto? — Note como el cuerpo del chiquillo se tensó— ¿Quieres que cargue con el 'pecado de tu muerte' o algo parecido? ¿Crees que no he matado antes? …no me afectaría en nada, maldito. En nada me importaría matarte…—Susurre con la caridad y la dicción que le hizo estremecer al saber que hablaba enserio. — Yo podría matarte ahora…pero no te voy a dar el gusto, puto mocoso.

No. No le daría el placer de eso. Pero sí lo torturaría, lenta y tortuosamente, le arrancaría los brazos, le arrancaría la piel, lo torturaría como que ni siquiera en la historia se vería algo tan inhumano…pero el pensar que moriría…me hacia sentir extraño, y mis propios sentidos bloqueaban toda la idea de que eso ocurriera.

—Tú…—Habló el mocoso después de prolongados minutos, en donde su vista hacia mis ojos era persistente, no sé con exactitud el tiempo que haya trascurrido —Tú debes odiarme mucho…

Sí, claro que lo hacia.

—Yo…quería ser libre— Me miro y otra vez pude sentir algo diferente en sus ojos amarillos, o más bien, vi algo en ellos. Un destello azulado. —Él quería…ver el mar. — Dijo evitando mi mirada viendo la pared...no. No la miraba. No miraba nada. Pero tenía los ojos abiertos.

¿Él? Me pregunte en la cabeza. ¿Quién?

—Tú, Rivaille…Sargento Rivaille, no me quieres hacer libre. La muerte es la única libertad y tú por alguna razón no me dejas verla. ¿Cuanto es el odio que me profesas?...pensé que, pensé que si una persona que yo amara me dijera que muriera podría hacerlo. Podría enseñarle la libertad. Él por fin podría ver el mar. —

¿De quién carajo hablaba?

—Tú no quieres cumplir ni siquiera mi ultima voluntad… entonces, por favor— Volteo su cabeza hacia mi dirección y de nueva cuenta pude percibir el brillo azul perdido entre el ámbar de su maldita mirada y brotando agua salada por esta suavemente— Ayúdale. Te lo ruego…por favor…no te causara más problemas, o eso espero…Olvídalo, sí lo hará, trajera muchos problemas, principalmente a tu salud mental. Pero, quiero que recuerdes todo esto, esto es real, Levi. Todo es real, yo soy real, él lo es. Por favor acepta…por favor…

— ¿Qué estas diciendo, idiota? ¿Crees que te voy a ayudar después de toda esta mierda? — le escupí las palabras en la cara, ¿Quién diablos se creía este tipo?

—Ayúdale. ¡Ayúdale! — Me sujetó ambas muñecas arriba de la cabeza con ambas manos y luego me jaló un brazo con una maldita fuerza que pensé que me lo dislocaría, y luego lo puso frente a su boca — ¡AYÚDALE! — Grito antes de morderme.

—¡NGGGGHHHHHH! — Rechine los dientes ante su brusca mordida, o mordidas. El maldito no paraba, el niñato mordía y mordía con una fuerza inhumana que hacia que cada una de las heridas que quería dejar en mi brazo, sangraban.

—¡POR FAVOR! — Grito soltarme y tomando mi otro brazo, lo tomó incrustando las uñas mientras yo solo gruñía —

—S-suéltame…— Susurre con la aura más negra que pude, pero él no me obedeció.

— ¡Si lo ayudas esto acabara! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo tendrás que aguantar un poco! ¡Todo se acabara! …por favor…

¿Se acabara?...

Sí, sí quiero que se acabe.

— ¡Ayúdale! —

Tenía la boca seca, me ardía la garganta y no había más razones por las cuales no lo insultaba más.

— ¡Se acabara! —

Lo pensé, demasiado diría.

Si le mentía ahora quizá tendrá repercusiones más fuertes en el futuro, pero si le me niego…

Y si acepto, mintiéndole, y me diga quién es la persona de la que habla, tal vez sea la primera que lo ayudó antes que Annie, me tome confianza, y yo…yo podría capturarle.

—…sí—susurre llamando su atención — Sí, Eren, sí lo ayudare. — Intente verme serio y tome la confianza (o el cinismo) de llamarlo por su 'nombre'

El mocoso sonrió.

Sonrió de manera amplia y sus lágrimas salieron de nuevo. Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío otra vez, pegándolo, y abrazarme ..uhg…

—Gracias por aceptar, Rivaille…Perdóname por lo que esta apunto de pasar. —levantó la cabeza y de nuevo sonrió sinceramente…creo. No era una sonrisa de loco al menos. Se puso de pie y se acomodo el cabello con una mano, dejándome tirado en la cama. — Volveré, mi amor, espera.

.

.

.

Después de un rato me empezó a inquietar ¿A dónde se había ido ese chiquillo?

No era su plan dejarme en ese lugar hasta que muera o acabe suicidándome ¿verdad?

No, no lo era, él me pidió que le ayudara. Bueno, no exactamente a él. Pero me pidió que ayudara a alguien, ¿a quién?

Eren…ese mocoso…parecía desesperado. Ansioso por lo que diría. A por que yo aceptara colaborar. Ja, no le ayudaría ni aunque me hubiera arrancado las piernas y los brazos.

En cuanto se descuide lo mataré.

Ni siquiera le daré oportunidad de ser juzgado.

Lo mataré como antes no pude hacerlo.

Pero, en vez de usar un arma, lo haré con mis manos.

Le sacare los orbes amarillos con mis propios dedos.

A él…a el mocoso…que me dijo que me amaba.

Lo repitió varias veces, y también su maldita muletilla de "mi amor".

¿Qué podría saber un niño sobre el amor?

No es que yo sepa sobre eso, y de hecho es la cosa que más me tiene sin cuidado. Pero sé que cuando amas a alguien no quieres que acabe deseando morir, pensando incluso que de verdad terminara haciéndolo…o con un gran dolor en el ano.

Además, él no me beso. Se supone que cuando quieres a alguien lo besas ¿no?

La verdad, mejor para mí. Así no tendría que lavarme la boca con cloro, de seguro "Eren" ni siquiera se lavaba los dientes.

Aunque…algo me dolía. Además del cuerpo. Me dolía el pecho, me dolía desde adentro. ¿Qué mierda era eso?

¿El miedo a que me matara o a que no lo hiciera?

Ya había aceptado que me gusto revolcarme como puta con el homicida… ¿Por qué todavía me sentía ansioso?

Solté aire. Mi cabeza dolía, el cuerpo dolía, estaba mareado, cansado.

Otra vez me di el lujo de bajar mi guardia, cerrando los ojos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo…del espacio y también de la vida.

Tal vez el mocoso me mataría…

Pero tenía la sensación de que nada malo pasaría, pero definitivamente pasaría algo... ¿cómo explicarlo?

"Gracias por aceptar, Rivaille…Perdóname por lo que esta apunto de pasar."

¿A qué puta cosa refería con eso?

Mis ojos se cerraban de nuevo, mientras que el olor dulce entraba por mi nariz y se acumulaba en el ambiente, el mocoso se había ido y no me interesaba donde, tal vez se fue para traer algo que por fin me mate o me ponga en coma. De todas formas, estoy seguro, no se por qué, pero no moriré. No por ahora…Y no sin vengarme…

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, preguntándome que si ya estaba muerto o seguía en ese calvario.

Para mi sorpresa el techo no conocido para mí me hizo dudar, observe el lugar donde me encontraba mientras fruncía el ceño; Era un a habitación decente y limpia.

Las paredes eran blancas, había una ventana que daba hacia un patio pequeño, el cuarto era algo amplio, muy bien amueblada, se iluminaba bastante bien solo con la luz del día.

Me confundí demasiado, ¿En donde estaba el jodido mocoso?

Sentía un ambiente diferente, cálido. En vez del maldito frió que hace un tiempo me estaba carcomiendo los huesos y también menos presión en el lugar.

Me estire, notando la suavidad de la cama en donde me encontraba, tenia la ropa puesta e incluso esta olía a lavanda, como nueva, sin ninguna mancha.

En el pantalón pude sentir el peso de algo en mis bolsillos, metí ambas manos en ellos, mi cartera, identificaciones, todo lo que tenía antes de entrar a la guarida de Satanás.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a alguien con una charola en las manos.

—Buenos días, ¿descansó bien? — Oh, no. Ahí esta. Hablando de Lucifer.

La misma ropa, la misma sudadera que le cubría hasta el puente de la nariz. El mismo loco. Pero…con un distinto tono de voz, algo infantil, y me atrevería decir que hasta nervioso, y…amable.

Caminó hasta la silla que se encontraba a lado de la cama donde me encontraba descansando, dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

Tome el tenedor, a lado del plato que tenía un omelette de queso recién hecho y un croissant a su lado, mire el cubierto…me serviría. Lo tome sin que el chiquillo me viera, en lo que él se sentaba en la silla.

—Pensé que dormiría hasta mañana, señor. — Dijo, de nuevo con ese tono inocente que de repente poseía, soltando una risa leve. A lo que yo respondí bajando la cabeza —Ah, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se siente mal? —

Se levantó, inclinándose en dirección a la cama en donde yo ya me encontraba sentado, apoyado en la cabecera. En el momento cuando el mocoso quiso poner su mano sobre mi frente, le tome de la muñeca con fuerza. Dejándolo tirado debajo de mi cuerpo mientras apretaba mis dientes y le apuntaba con el tenedor.

La acción, la fuerza y el movimiento, provocaron que la capucha de la sudadera se cayera, dejando descubierto su rostro. Esperaba que se intentara defender. Esperaba oír su risa, aquella risa que parecía solo existir por la presencia humana, riéndose de la razón del hombre, y de la propia cordura. Esperaba ver sus ojos, aquellos ojos amarillos llenos y reflejantes de superioridad y delirio mental, aquellos que le pretendía sacar en ese momento.

Pero…en vez de eso…

"Eren", nombre de cual aún y con más razón ahora dudo, tembló. Se cubrió la cara con su brazo libre, abrió lo mas que pudo los ojos, su boca salían pequeños murmullos tintineantes y sorprendidos, y su rostro palideció un poco.

No…no podía ser.

Voltee a todos lados, aún no se porque, pero lo hice, esperando una trampa, una cámara escondida, cualquier mierda hubiese sido buena.

Encontré algo, en la comida de la charola, a un lado de el plato de porcelana, había una nota, que todavía estando lejos puede leer.

Aquella letra horrible, escrita al más puro estilo gótico, como la primera nota que el mocoso me dio…

**_"Ayúdalo. Ayúdame. Ayúdanos_**

**_ —Eren."_**

Dirigí de nuevo la vista al cuerpo que tenía sometido debajo de mí.

Era el mismo cabello castaño, las mismas facciones finas, la misma nariz respingada… El mismo rostro. La misma persona. Pero no el mismo loco.

Pude ver mi propia confusión y mi expresión atónita reflejada en sus ojos…

En los ojos verde turquesa del mocoso.

"Dejad, pues, que vea lo que sucede allí,  
y así penetrar pueda en el misterio.  
Dejad que a mi corazón llegue un momento el silencio,  
y así penetrar pueda en el misterio.  
¡Es el viento, y nada más!"

**Fragmento, "El cuervo." Edgar Allan Poe.**

.

.

.

* * *

-Final 'dramático' -

**N.A;** Ahora entienden como pretendo meter ambas parejas en la historia, o al menos ya tendrán suposiciones xD Espero que les guste la idea y no puedo decir más, mi sola intención es que se vuelen los sesos con nieve (¿?), Nahhh, pero piensen un poco, hagan sus teorías y díganmelas, ustedes aportan al desarrollo de la historia QnQ

Perdonen si soy vulgar y eso, solo que me parecería que Levi narraría así. xD

Perdonen -también- por el lemon bobo, no soy muy buena para escribir eso, con el tiempo mejorara, lo prometo.

* * *

-Extra-

**CAPITULO 5, "Le choit derriere hunter (El cachorro detrás del cazador)":**

Rivaille está aturdido, demasiado confundido con el cambio de color en los orbes del menor. Lleva a este al cuartel, lo mantiene en custodia a pesar de los recalamos de Irvin, su superior. Eren Yaeger es investigado, Levi tiene razón; No hay reportes del mocoso.

…Sin embargo, encuentra un expediente, que según dice el niñato; es suyo. Estos documentos están bajo el nombre de "Eren Ackerman".

Todo esto era una broma o una mierda.

…

—Ambos somos la misma persona, y eso es real. —De nuevo la voz ronca del muchacho ojiambar le saco del pensamiento.

…

* * *

Muchisisimas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, follows y todas esas cosas bonitas que ustedes hacen. Hay una niña del otro lado de la pantalla que te agradece de todo corazón que te des la oportunidad de leer la bazofia que escribe xD

Recuerden que cada vez que se van sin comentar, hay un 0.000234% menos de probabilidad que los unicornios existan (¿?)

Y eso seria todo, buen fin de semana, los quiero mushio~ Bye, bye.

Kuromi.


End file.
